Annabeth's Hungry: For Percy
by Percabeth3
Summary: Annabeth is desperately begging for Percy to notice her. Ever since Apollo came to camp, Percy has taken a strange liking to Archery, and he shuts out everyone. Rated M for Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's Hungry: For Percy

PLEASE REVIEW

I AM THE GODDESS OF REVIEWS! PLEEEEEEZ

Pleeeeeez also be nice on me, this is my 2cd fanfic.

Annabeth's POV

Apollo came to camp the other night. I am _so_ not happy. He flirts with me, which I strongly happen to dislike, when I am totally Percy's. No offense to Apollo; but I simply prefer Percy more. Another bad thing: ever since he came, Percy's been focusing on archery. And _not_ me. _Not_ the best thing in the world which can happen to an extremely pissed off, sad, and disappointed girlfriend.

I mean, Percy, _archery?_ Hey, don't blame me; but I _know_ Percy well. He _hates_ archery. What seriously was going on? So, current happiness scale; it's had a dramatic drop, along with my schedule. Does he want to break up with me? I seriously want to find out. So, typical day: Walk onto the sword fighting arena: stab stupid hay dummies, wander into the arts and crafts area with Malcolm, my assistant, (rather boring) and climb the lava wall. Eek! I almost got burned!

You want to know what I did? Pssssst, if you're not a demigod, exit this page; this is only for demigods, and sons and daughters of demigods. Unfortunately, I wasn't brave enough to stand up to Percy and ask what was wrong. I know what you're thinking: Aren't daughters of Athena supposed to be brave? Yeah, I know. But look at Malcolm; he won't bother going up the lava wall; he's too scared. And I don't blame him. Who wants to get burned with spiders crawling over the wall. Not me.

Percy and I have been dating for about three or four years now. And I'm scared of him? Even I find this nonsense, but I still am. Like the feeling in my belly I get whenever he's around me. I go to the arena; armor all strapped, my dagger weighing heavily in my hand. Since when does the dagger Luke gave me get tiresome?

_Di immortales,_ I hear Chiron shout. A conch horn sounds, and I turn around. An Aetheopian Drakon! Crushing each hay dummy as it advanced on me! I had nothing to defend myself, not counting a small 8 inch dagger clattered to the ground, which I had dropped of fright. "Fire!" I heard Michael Yew's voice as a volley of arrowshot past my ear, but the Drakon only seemed irritated, not the least bit mad at all!

One arrow found a way in its chink, but it shook it off easily, giving a roar so loud, even some Ares Campers were off balance. I gasped, dumbfounded as I saw a black haired boy give a tremendous leap into the mouth, hurling a bronze sword; he seemed familiar. But as I looked closer, I knew who it was. Percy Jackson. My dear boyfriend. He hacked and stabbed, and the Drakon roared, but he never shook off. I tried to go for the foot, but a blast of fire came out of its mouth.

Oh Zeus. Percy was in the mouth! He must be badly burned. "To Arms!" I let out a cry of sheer despair. "To Arms! For our fallen camper!" "To Arms!" The camp chorused. Clarisse charged, and this time, brought the Drakon down, bringing Percy's flailing body from 70 feet above. "I got you!" I ran, and luckily, caught his body.

He was badly burned. On the side of his ribs, showed a deep cut, possibly spawned by the monster's poisonous claws. "Oh Percy, No," I wrapped my arms round his body. "Will!" I cried out, the tears streaking down my face. "Is he dead?" Will Solace was our best healer. "No," he shook his head. "He's half dead. Almost. But I can't help him. I reckon he'll die in a week or so," I cried aloud. "Why isn't he speaking?" "He is in a coma," replied Will.

"Fix it!" I screamed, overcome by despair. "I think I'll take care of that," Apollo stood in front of a Red Mustang. "Apollo," I growled, the grunt deep in my throat. "Not the best greeting, perhaps. My, my. An Aetheopian Drakon, I presume? Here," Apollo laid his hand on Percy's side. "He'll be in a coma for an hour. But his cut is healed." For once, I was actually glad that Apollo _had_ come to camp. But wait until that hour's passed; the best part was coming.

How do you like it? Good? PLEEEEEEZ Review. I know it's short, but it'll get longer, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2- Is Percy Cheating on Me?

Annabeth's Hungry: For Percy

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO characters.

Annabeth's POV

Seaweed Brain just got out of his coma. He's not in the hospital Wing anymore; and I'm seriously glad. But still, Whoa. I can't register those things in my head. I mean, seriously; Percy just tried to give his life for me? Or maybe not; maybe he was just trying to be heroic; saving the camp. I want to find out what he's up to. Rumor has it that he kissed Rachel Elizabeth Dare in front of Thalia's Pine.

However, you can _never_ trust an Aphrodite girl; especially Drew. Ugh. I just hate her. I simply have to trust her on it, though; even Clarisse isn't willing to gossip about _my_ Seaweed Brain; I doubt if she wants to risk getting soaked by toilet water again. I can't trust anybody; Percy's been shutting people out recently.

But why Rachel Dare, not me? I know I'm never going to be pretty; I mean, dark curls are just _totally_ more of my style. But still….. Rachel's an Oracle. She has ugly, frizzy, red hair. Why her? Why not me? I think I'll have to find out soon enough. Drew says they're meeting together in the woods… I've discussed it over with Lacy; one of the less snobby Aphrodite girls; and she readily agreed I must go and spy on them. Hmph. I'm definitely going to wear my Yankees cap.

But where? And when? No one knows; but Rachel Dare had told Drew that certain thing, but I certainly _never_ will trust her. Not even if this _does_ turn out to be true. Perhaps hubris' gone and taken over my body. That's my fatal flaw. I sat at the end of the Athena Table at Dinner, aiming near Percy's seat. I seriously hope he'll talk, but looking at the silver platters of food; I strongly doubt he will. His favorite: Roast chicken, Lean cut Barbecue Ribs and Burgers.

He'll stuff himself silly. But to my surprise, he didn't. He ate but one half a burger, no chicken legs, and one rib Bone. I stared at him. "Seaweed Brain, aren't you hungry?" I stared at him with genuine concern. "Nah. Just foolin' around," he replied, staring at his trident engraved plate.

Had he really been completely cured of the Drakon? I highly doubt it so. Really? Was is that bad? I thought our Healers were more capable than that. Here was my chance. "Percy," I asked. "Are you going to meet with Rachel in the woods?" He stared at me, hands crushing the other half of the burger. Fat globs of meat rolled down his wrist.

"Why are you so snoopy?" He wiped his hands on the napkin. "Chiron, I'll be excused," Chiron clomped his hoof on the grassy earth. "Not now. There's a Capture the Flag game," Oh, I'd forgotten. Maybe Drew was just a stupid liar. Full with spirit once more, I cleared my dish. Percy never perked up, like he usually did at mentions of that particular game.

Things were starting to get suspicious around here.

"To the Gods!" Chiron raised his hoof. Mr. D sighed. "All right, fools, clean your petty dishes and listen up. We're going to have a special game; whoever wins gets to have this," he raised a solid gold laurel. "And there are scorpions, all over the woods. Well, fools, good luck dying," And the pudgy man sat down. "All right," read Chiron from his papyrus scroll. "Team 1: Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Hermes Cabins. Team 2: Ares, Poseidon, Dionysus, and Apollo Cabins. Good luck!"

But what if he actually was going to meet Rachel there? I fastened on my armor straps, not caring that Malcolm tied my war sash and spear. I'd been practicing javelin throwing; I suppose that was why I chose that as my lead weapon for tonight's game. "CHAAAAAAARGE!" I screamed by Battle Cry. "I'm Defense!" I heard myself shouting, and without an answer, dashed off into the woods, feet pounding the ground, angry tears forming the circles round my eyes. I didn't care about the game.

I cared about the love of my life. What seriously could happen to Percy? I wanted to find out. And I did. Hearing Voices, I slipped on my Yankees Cap and quietly, as softly as possible; I saw a patrol which consisted of Percy, Rachel and Grover searching for our flag. _My _team's flag. I smiled, knowing they were far off. "Grover," said Percy. "We'll separate at this point. Go to the other side of the Stream; Rachel and I'll go to this side." Rachel and I?

Possibly Grover can't be worse a friend than Rachel Dare? Grover, looking slightly hurt, wandered off. I stayed more quiet than ever, but I had the feeling in my nose when you're about to sneeze. And sneeze I did. And in the process, my armor strap fell undone. I cursed under my breath, but it was probably loud enough to hear.

Rachel had wrapped her arms around Percy's neck. "I love you Percy," she smiled, and Percy melted. I wanted to spring out of the bushes, and kill her, and kiss Percy myself. He must've heard my wicked thoughts, when he said, "Rachel, I hear her. It _has _to be Annabeth. Let's do the deed. Now,"

And they kissed, Rachel's hands entangled in Percy's hair, Percy, holding her boobs gently. And they must've heard, because they stopped. How I began to Cry.


	3. Chapter 3- Please Review

Annabeth's Hungry: For Percy

PLEEEEEEEEZ REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4- The Truth

Annabeth's Hungry: For Percy

"Rachel!" hissed Percy. "I told you, it worked. But she'll kill me for certain now." Through my own tears, I could make out an image of Percy sighing. I couldn't bring myself to arrest the couple. I was now single. Could I ever love again? I recall happy memories with Percy, at the beach, saving each other at the battle with Kronos… What was going on? Did Percy really love her, a little at least, or was she forcing him to become her boyfriend? Or was it both?

Being a child of Athena, ideas come naturally to me. I decided to ask Silena and Lacy for help. The good thing was; these were masters at love. And if I was ever to have love problems, I'd trust them, and only them. Slowly jogging back, long after Capture the Flag had ended, our team winning, I sat down at the pavilion to wash any sign of tears, and I would talk to Silena and Lacy in the morning.

I washed my hair, wrung out my clothes, and sobbed myself to sleep, thinking of all the happy times I'd had with Percy. Would I _ever_ be happy? First, he disappeared for 6 months. Then, we almost died at Tartarus. And, he nearly dies of Gaea's evil power, and now, he wants to break up with me! We're the most impossible couple. I guess Love just has its destiny.

Waking up, I find it hard not to go to Percy, wrap my arms around him and give him his morning kiss. But I can't. He's with Rachel now. Not that he actually told me in person that we _had_ to break up. And the question was, _why?_ Was I not good enough for him? But I have to talk to Silena. No doubt about that. I also brought blueprints for Silena's "planned" Jacuzzi for a hot date with Beckendorf. "Hi," greeted Silena, in a slutty blue dress, V-Neck, passing her upper ribs. The hems rode up to her upper thighs, and wore a thick mask of makeup and jewelery.

"Come on in," I gasped. The place was meticulously clean, and sets of babydoll lingerie hung from dozens of pink closets. Each closet had at least five. "Like my new dress?" "Yeah, it's great," I complemented her. And honestly, I wasn't joking. She looked great, because she had a very nice body.

"I wanted to talk about something else," I held up my blueprints and planning for Silena's "future" Jacuzzi. Silena reached forward to grab it eagerly, but I held it up high in the air, knowing I was half a head taller than her. "But I want to let you know that your Jacuzzi is coming. But I need you to do something, bitch." Silena's eyes widened, but I grinned, and carried on.

"Tell me why Percy doesn't love me," Silena simply laughed. "A stupid rumor Drew started. She wanted some drama between you two. Go on, tell him you didn't have sex with Beckendorf," She said, her eyes twinkling. "BECKENDORF?!" I exploded, ejaculated with a mass of anger. "BECKENDORF?!" "Beckendorf it is," She replied. "I have to go see him!" I cried, and left Silena, hanging in the room, mouth wide open, as I roughly tossed her the blueprints.

**Please Review. I love Reviews more than Aphrodite likes Love.**


	5. Chapter 5-YESSSSS! I fucked Percy!

Annabeth's Hungry: For Percy

"PERCY!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks. "PERCY!" In this emotional moment, dryads and nymphs stared, as I ran, screaming my head off. "I love you," I said more softly. Sometimes, I sprinted. Sometimes, I walked. The sun shone and was forced down, by Night's dominant strength. I loved Percy. More than Dad. And I knew that, deep down in my heart. Why couldn't we be a normal, happy, couple. Reaching his door, I sobbed.

"I love you," I said softly. "I love you. I love you. I love you," I repeated over and over and over again. I kneeled down, overcome with grief. "I love you," I repeated. And as night smothered its breath upon me, I slept. Slept like there was no tomorrow. And as I woke up, I repeated the phrase over and over again, before the cuckoo woke the whole camp up. My jeans squished under the watery mud. I stood my ground. "I love you, Percy. You are my sweetheart, Seaweed Brain. I love you."

It sounded sweet, and sad, like forbidden candy on your tongue. And rain, from Father Zeus drummed down on Earth. "I love you," I whispered onto the rain. _Patter, patter._ It replied. A dark figure stretched out of bed and put on his pajamas. And carried me in, as I slept some more. The dark figure was Percy, and he left me in front of the Heater, me, cold and shivering.

He stayed up until I was awake once more; the time being 6 a.m. "Well," Percy made the first advance. "I'm sorry, Annabeth," This was my clue. My chance. My instinct. This was my boyfriend. This was Perseus Jackson. I laughed bitterly. "Sorry doesn't but it, Seaweed Brain," I snarled, turning to face him. "But this will," I wrestled him down on the bed until I was straddling him.

"Annabeth-" "I want to do this, Percy." I whispered, as I hummed. "That rumor wasn't true. I love you, Percy." "I thought so. I love you Annabeth." "Oh, what a SEAWEED BRAIN!" I yelled, slamming my lips on his. He tasted like fresh mint. "Mmmmmmmm. You taste so good." I told him. "Thanks. You too." "Let's get this started with," I ripped off his shirt, tracing his abs.

His skin tingled under my touch. "Are you sure?" He asked nervously. After all, we were only 18 ½. "I'm sure, Percy. Now take off my shirt!" I stretched my arms out, and Percy unbuttoned each button and sent my shirt flying onto the other bunk bed, musty and dusty. Oh well. Bye bye, clothes.

"Damn," I cursed under my breath. He was sooooooo hot. "Breasts," Percy stared at my chest. I felt my cheeks heaten. Or was it just the heater Percy had turned on? He undid the bra strap. "Wow, Annabeth. You are beautiful." He stared at my boobs, bouncing up and down as if in a trance." I blushed. "All right, naughty boy," I whispered into his ear. "Suck on 'em." And suck he did, rather biting them painfully. I squealed in pleasure.

"Ah, Damn, Percy. Damn. Ah, PERRRRCCCCYYYYY!" For he had ripped off my jeans, and my favorite pair of thongs too, along, and I was stark naked. Percy bore his eyes onto my beauty. "She's so beautiful," he said under his breath. I smirked. He put his mouth on my clit. "Aaaaaahhhh! Don't stop, Percy! Don't stop!" He thrust his cock, (he'd stripped naked) in and out of my hole. "Ah, Percy, I'm going to cummmmmmm!" And cum we both did, sucking each other's cum out, all of it up. As we got dressed, we smirked and kissed.

"Well that was fun," I said. The best thing about today, besides what just happened, was the look on Rachel Elizabeth Dare's face, when we smooched in public.

THE END

**Review! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
